


Peek a Boo

by yvesuki



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Loona - Freeform, Red Velvet, Witches, bruxas, jinhyun, soulhyun, souljin, wenrene - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvesuki/pseuds/yvesuki
Summary: Era nas noites de Halloween que Irene e Wendy adquiriam poder suficiente para saírem do Instituto onde viviam aprisionadas. Era na noite do Gostosuras ou Travessuras que podiam enfim saciar a vontade quase insana de derramar sangue.Pena de quem acabava cruzando o caminho delas.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene & Son Seungwan | Wendy, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul & Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 1





	1. Until the moon hovers over the toys

Quando o relógio bateu a primeira balada da meia noite, algo de estranho ocorreu no antigo Instituto Católico abandonado há milhares de anos.

A construção se encontrava em ruínas em um dos montes mais temidos pelas pessoas. Desde a desativação do local, ninguém ousou aproximar-se dali, não ao menos aqueles que sabiam das lendas e contos sobre o lugar.

Com o passar do tempo, o pequeno vilarejo próximo tornou-se um povoado e anos após uma pequena cidade. Hoje, muito conhecida pelos festivais de Halloween que ocorriam por toda a cidade. No entanto, principalmente pelos desaparecimentos que ocorriam nessa mesma época.

Para muitos aquilo não passava de um mito idiota e uma coincidência incrível, para outros era apenas quando os verdadeiros vilões podiam matar sem serem reconhecidos e, para alguns, os desaparecimentos justamente naquela noite eram um ato de rebeldia juvenil. A realidade era que ninguém ousava ir muito a fundo nas tragédias que rondavam aquela cidadezinha, até porque o que mudariam se encontrassem a causa de tudo?

A noite estava apenas se iniciando e Joohyun já sentia como se suas forças estivessem sendo recarregadas. Desde que seu lar tornou-se sua pior prisão, sentia como se seu poder estivesse diminuindo a cada ano. Wendy por outro lado sentia que sua raiva e desprezo faziam seu poder crescer mais a cada ano. Ambas eram tão opostas, porém partilhavam das mesmas sensações.

Haviam muitas lendas a respeito daquelas duas, mas apenas uma era verdadeira e ficava sob responsabilidade das presas em acertarem a correta. Tudo não passava de um jogo de pique-pega. Elas arrastavam alguém até ali e eles tinham um tempo determinado para contar a história verdadeira, se errarem, bem, vocês sabem o que acontecia.

Ninguém nunca soube responder corretamente, felizmente para aquelas duas que sempre tinham uma ótima refeição após longos meses em um coma induzido.

O antigo salão principal do Instituto encontrava-se completamente destruído e empoeirado, o odor de morte se sobrepondo a qualquer outro possível e a lareira funcionando como se fosse a única coisa não afetada com o decorrer dos anos e nem com a grande perseguição que ocorrera ali.

Wendy olhou ansiosamente para a brasa queimando lentamente e tornando o lugar mais aconchegante do que o usual; Irene caminhava pelo Instituto como se procurasse por algo interessante a se fazer. Mesmo que já fosse dia trinta, ainda era necessário esperar até as pessoas saírem fantasiadas.

Olhar aquele lugar que durante anos fôra um lar para aquelas duas causava repulsa em ambas. Saber que estavam condenadas a passarem a eternidade ali lhes causava repulsa.

— Como é possível prender duas pobres almas em um lugar tão fedorento e frio?

O tom cínico usado pela Son pôde ser ouvido pelo local todo. Irene que saia de um dos quartos riu baixo.

— Deve ser a falta de sensibilidade dos humanos, eles nunca souberam o que é gentileza de verdade.

O barulho irritante e quase estridente dos saltos batendo contra o piso de madeira pura soava cada vez mais alto para alegria de Seungwan. Para os jovens que caçavam naquela noite, aquele som era o último que gostariam de ouvir, pena que não havia escapatória.

A verdade sobre aquelas duas era que, por serem seres imortais e possuírem poderes completamente desconhecidos pelos humanos, levavam uma vida irresponsável e feroz, deixando um rastro de sangue por onde passavam.

Wendy era uma bruxa muito poderosa nascida em Salém. Após a morte de sua mãe na adolescência, fôra enviada para um convento onde viveu uma vida de formalidades e mentiras. Precisou aprender sozinha a controlar sua magia e a viver escondida entre os humanos, no entanto, fôra traída pela pessoa que mais amou na vida. Já Irene havia nascido a tanto tempo que ao menos se recordava de muita coisa. Nascida na Romênia, a mulher viveu grande parte de sua existência por ali, que por muitos séculos fora considerada uma pessoa importante para o povo que residia. Diferente da Son, que fora traída, Joohyun cansou-se da realeza, o tédio dominou-a de uma forma sem igual.

Vagou durante alguns anos até salvar Wendy de ser queimada viva, levando-as a criarem uma ligação poderosa e sem igual.

O desejo por sangue surgiu após uma caçada longa e perigosa com alguns nobres. Até então apenas se falava de magia obscura entre as bruxas, essas que nunca utilizaram de tal poder, mas naquela noite após serem ingratamente acusadas de cometerem tais atos, Joohyun iniciou um ritual, nunca antes visto ou estudado por Seungwan. Algo ocorreu naquela noite e ninguém até hoje sabe explicar o que foi e nem mesmo Wendy é capaz de responder.

Desde então, ambas criaram um laço um tanto quanto forte e duradouro, passando até mesmo a sentir o poder da outra. Foi assim que se iniciou as caçadas.

Atualmente, por estarem presas ao Instituto apenas podiam caçar por ali, torcendo para que os jovens curiosos e excitados viessem à sua procura. Não tinham medo de em algum momento eles pararem de vir, pois sabiam que era praticamente impossível tal coisa acontecer; jovens são sempre tão imprudentes e prontos para arriscar suas pobres vidas.

— A casa está como todos os anos. 

— Suja e fedorenta? 

Irene lançou um olhar desdenhoso para a Son e sorriu de canto logo em seguida. 

— Aterrorizante e fascinante aos olhos mundanos. 

Wendy caminhou calmamente até a mais velha e deixou um singelo beijo em seus lábios, sorrindo logo após o ato.

Não estava surpresa do local estar da mesma forma de sempre, por algum motivo nenhuma alma viva ousava entrar ali em outras situações além do Halloween, parecia até que se tornava invisível aos olhos humanos nos outros dias do ano.

— Se for para fazer, por favor, faça direito! — Exigiu a Bae enquanto puxava a mais nova para seus braços e beijava-a duramente.

Era uma coisa comum entre elas. Anos convivendo juntas, evitando outras bruxas e até mesmo seres humanos. Não eram do tipo de pessoas com a mente prendida em um conceito tão banal quanto a heteronormatividade, onde apenas podiam se relacionar com homens. Elas sentiam desejo, a luxúria quase sempre gritando por suas correntes sanguíneas, desejando o toque de outra pessoa. Se elas podiam aliviar aquele desejo da outra, por que não o fariam?

O beijo não durou muito, logo Irene já estava explorando o pescoço imaculado da outra mulher, deixando seus instintos e seus desejos falarem mais alto. As mãos percorriam o corpo alheio com adoração, dedilhando por cima da roupa escura e justa que a Son usava. Aproveitaram o momento de espera para saciar aquela louca vontade, redescobrindo o corpo alheio diversas vezes, levando a outra ao ápice quantas vezes forem necessárias até enfim sentirem-se um pouco saciadas.

O sol nascia preguiçosamente de lado, Wendy ainda deixava beijos molhados pelas costas nua de Irene que brincava com a ponta do lençol abaixo de si. Era uma visão poderosa e excitante, mas que duraria pouco, pois aquele dia era o de caça.

O restante do dia passou-se rapidamente. Para a alegria daquelas duas, faltava pouco mais para o relógio bater sete e meia da noite e enfim as crianças saírem de casa atrás de doces ou travessuras e, obviamente, os mais velhos em busca de aventuras.


	2. A fox looking for fun, that's me

Quando Jinsoul olhou as ruínas que o antigo centro católico tornou-se, sentiu como se sua alma tivesse por um mísero segundo deixado seu corpo. Um arrepio forte e quase violento ultrapassou seu corpo magro e esguio, lhe fazendo retesar ali mesmo na entrada. Por outro lado, Hyunjin já se encontrava quase na porta da grande e velha construção, dando seu maior e mais brilhante sorriso. 

Por baixo de toda aquela maquiagem bem feita e aura brilhante, Jinsoul sabia que estava escondida uma criancinha apavorada. Hyunjin poderia não dizer nada em voz alta, mas aceitar aquele desafio foi quase como se tivesse cometendo um crime contra si própria. A Kim odiava todas as lendas e contos que rondava aquele lugar e nunca cogitou a possibilidade de entrar ali, mas bem, uma aposta leva as pessoas a cometerem loucuras. 

— Anda Soulie, eu quero voltar cedo para casa. 

A ingenuidade era adorável. Ou ao menos foi isso o que Irene pensou ao ouvir a voz doce e alta de sua vítima. Não via a hora de tê-las ali dentro, presas pelas armadilhas que preparou com tanto afinco durante o dia. 

— Tem certeza de que quer levar essa história a sério? Heejin é uma idiota que não entende os limites das brincadeiras dela. 

A Jung ditou ainda parada no portão da frente, esse que estava todo enferrujado e caindo aos pedaços. 

— Apenas venha! 

_ Isso, venha logo querida _ . Wendy pensou ao olhar sorrateiramente pela janela do andar de cima, observando a loira caminhar temerosamente em direção a amiga.  _ Essa será uma experiência interessante. _

Um riso baixo soou pelo Instituto, quase que espectral. Irene estava quase subindo pelas paredes pela rapidez daquele ano. Muitas das vezes precisava esperar horas para alguém aparecer, talvez fosse seu dia de sorte. 

Quando as jovens entraram no local foi quase igual a todas as outras pessoas que já passaram por ali. Primeiro ocorreu o choque pelo cheiro e a poeira; depois veio os arrepios amedrontados; em seguida a briguinha quase pessoal entre sair logo e continuar a exploração e por fim, mas não menos importante, os gritos de pavor ao ver as bruxas. 

Joohyun era a primeira a aparecer, sorrindo gentilmente e sendo uma ótima anfitriã como fora ensinada a ser, em seguida Seungwan dava as coordenadas de como tudo funcionaria e dava início ao jogo. 

Sempre havia aqueles minutos de paralisação e indecisão, onde os mortais entravam em desespero sobre continuar com aquela coisa maluca ou ignorar a situação aparente e dar meia volta. Jinsoul foi a primeira a reagir, puxando Hyunjin contra si em direção às grandes portas de madeiras apodrecidas, fazendo Irene sorrir debochadamente. 

O jogo já havia se iniciado e se as duas não tentassem escapar não teria graça alguma acabar com elas, mesmo que agora se tornasse necessário para continuar com todo o sigilo e mistério. 

— Vamos, corram! 

Ditou duramente. Percebeu que as duas tremiam compulsivamente e novamente deixou o sorriso debochado aparecer. Wendy por sua vez apenas suspirou em descontentamento e tratou de ir em direção às garotas, esperando alguma reação de ambas, mas no fim não recebeu mais nada além delas se encolhendo contra a porta que rangeu medonhamente. 

— Vamos fazer o seguinte. — ditou mansamente. — Vamos para a floresta que há nos fundos da construção. Daremos dois minutos para correrem antes que possamos começar a caçar, a única coisa que precisam fazer é correr por suas vidas.

Hyunjin por um breve segundo acenou em concordância e logo foi puxada por Wendy em direção aos fundos do Instituto. Jinsoul por sua vez gritou em desespero enquanto tentava inútilmente sair do torpor que seu corpo tornou-se. Precisava ajudar a amiga ou nunca se perdoaria se algo ocorresse, mas o que aquelas duas mundanas ainda não tinham percebido era que simplesmente não havia mais nada a fazer além de tentar, mesmo que inútilmente, proteger suas vidas. Desde o exato segundo que passaram a estar na propriedade do estado, já não tinham mais escolhas.

Aquela sugestão de Seungwan era apenas uma forma de tortura-las mais. No meio da floresta com apenas a luz da lua para lhes guiar, seguindo o que seus instintos de sobrevivência gritavam, era muito mais propício cometerem deslizes. 

Irene olhou a garota que ainda se encontrava parada de modo misterioso. Gostou dela e faria de tudo para caçá-la naquela noite não se importando com mais nada. 

— A princesa quer que eu a carregue até o jardim? Ou pode fazer isso sozinha como uma boa menina grande? 

A fala carregada de veneno e deboche arrepiou cada pelo existente pelo corpo de Jinsoul. Até mesmo sua espinha gelou. Algo ali foi o gatilho para uma série de questionamentos e paranóias.

Como não teve uma resposta vinda da mundana, Joohyun puxou-a pelo braço direito em direção aos fundos do instituto, onde Wendy e Hyunjin já se encontravam. A Son rindo de algo que fazia com que a garota chorasse baixinho, talvez aquele fosse o motivo do riso. 

— Já assustando as presas, Wendy? 

— Apenas explicando as regras do jogo. 

A Bae revirou os olhos pelo desserviço da outra, de todo modo, precisaria explicar à loira como as coisas funcionam ali. 

— Como sua amiga já deve saber a caçada funciona da seguinte maneira. — Uma pausa para apreciar o momento e ver a loira se contorcendo em ansiedade, procurando uma saída nenhum pouco disfarçadamente. — Vocês terão alguns minutos de vantagem, poderão correr em busca de uma saída pela mata e se conseguirem escapar dos terrenos da propriedade antes do sol nascer, ótimo, no entanto, se não conseguirem…

— Eu soube… 

A voz alta e amedrontada da morena soou meio segundo após a fala de Irene se findar. 

— Se respondermos uma pergunta corretamente estaremos livres. 

Wendy encarou a companheira risonha, a quanto tempo não via ninguém tentando acertar sua história e agora teria a presa ainda mais fácil do que imaginou. O pensamento a desagradou um pouco, no entanto.

— E você se acha capaz de responder corretamente? Ninguém, e eu não brinco quando digo isso, soube responder de forma exata nosso questionamento. 

— Deixe-nos tentar. 

Dessa vez foi Jinsoul que respondeu. Um sorriso esperançoso nascendo em seus lábios bonitos.

— Sabem que se errarem não terá caçada e nem outra coisa além da morte, certo? 

Engolindo em seco, ambas as amigas se encararam, precisavam pensar. 

Hyunjin estava prestes a desistir e guardar todo o fôlego que tinha para correr quando Jinsoul gritou que aceitava o desafio de responder. 

Era uma escolha sem volta. Se errar, existia apenas uma única consequência para isso e era justamente o fim de suas vidas. 

— Ótimo então, Wendie, você faz as honras? 

Sorrindo perversamente, Son Seungwan caminhou em volta das garotas, pensando com calma como faria a pergunta que ninguém ousava saber responder. 

— Como foi que nascemos e consequentemente morremos? 

O tom aveludado mascarando completamente o veneno que escorria enquanto proferia aquilo. A ansiedade de devorar aquela jovem lhe consumiu gradativamente. Seungwan sentia o medo correndo livremente pelas veias alheias, o coração batendo tão rudemente sendo capaz de ser ouvido por terceiros, as lágrimas grossas lutando por espaço para poderem escapar e as mãos trêmulas tateando cegamente o chão em busca de algo para lhe ajudar a ganhar tempo. 

— Não tente nenhum joguinho, estamos de olho em vocês. 


End file.
